Talk:Books
my information is different than the other articles and mine was the first version of the articles. KyleCOLD 14:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean by that. The Mass Effect: Revelation and Mass Effect: Ascension pages pre-existed this one, and they contain much more than just the summaries. Copying the information from their articles over into this one does not change that. --Tullis 14:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) i didn't copy anything from your page. i guess i didn't realize you already had a page of the books, because i checked all through this wiki before submitting any information about the books. KyleCOLD 14:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I meant that you have merged the information from those two articles into this one since then. Fair enough if you didn't realise at the time, but I think this page might be better served to redirect people to the separate novel articles. --Tullis 14:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) okay, sorry about the confusion. i hope this does not set any tension between us. okay, sorry about the confusion. i hope this does not set any tension between us. Can you set up the links and all to make my page be a link on your page? KyleCOLD 14:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nah, it's not a problem. : ) I know the search bar's not fantastic, but in future, just run stuff through it first to check if there's already an article on here. :::What I'll do with this page is make it into a disambiguation page, with links to send users to the separate novel pages. Might be handy to have this if we end up with a third Mass Effect novel, actually. --Tullis 15:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) okay, cool. are you talking about somewhat of a reference page for the books? KyleCOLD 15:05, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Art of Mass Effect Not sure if this belongs under novels per se. Counts as a book though... hmm. --Tullis 00:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Maybe this article could be renamed "Books"? -- PrimisTalk|| 18:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Seems sensible. I'll get it moved. --Tullis 18:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Redirect This article is on a topic that is covered by series article, it is too specific, etc. Also too quote myself from another discussion, "Well, the art books don't necessarily need to be in an article together.The Art of Mass Effect already has its own page, it wouldn't be that hard to make a page for the Mass Effect 2 Collectors' Edition Art Book, and we already have a books tag and could make an art book or art tag." I'd say more but I'm in something of a rush. Bastian964 21:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree with this one for a few reasons. This article seems like it was originally intended for all the books about the series, art books, guides, and the novels. The content here can't really be merged with the series article cleanly and just because something does have it's own article, doesn't mean that a page like this is redundent. Personally, in hindsight with everything in the last hour, I see this page as more of a disamb page like Drones or Turrets. Those articles have a brief overview of what they are about and link to the various pages, which this one does quite will. Again I do think that this article should stay. Lancer1289 21:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC)=Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition= ::The article most certainly is not overly specific and redundant. Certainly not more redundant than that monstrosity of uselessness that is the Series article. I for one oppose the redirect, and similarly oppose fragmenting this page by giving two art books their own page, although I do support merging the The Art of Mass Effect article into this one, as there is no reason for that page. SpartHawg948 22:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :@Lancer: This page was originally intended just for the novels (hence being originally called Novels), until someone decided to shoehorn in the first art book. Then Tullis decided to change the name to Books. :@SpartHawg: Wouldn't the information on The Art of Mass Effect belong in the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition article more than it belongs on this useless page. In fact we could also include the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 since that page is extremely short and seems just as important as the art book. :So I guess if we are currently debating what should go I have changed my mind and would say all of it (Books and Mass Effect Series). I'll just add a delete tag.Bastian964 02:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ummm... why would The Art of Mass Effect go in the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition article? The Art of Mass Effect is a 176 page hardcover book released by Prima Games that was issued completely independent of the first game. It didn't come with the Limited Collector's Edition (as even a cursory examination of the ME LCE article would show), and wouldn't even fit in the case. So no, no it wouldn't belong in the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition article, any more than Mass Effect: Ascension belongs in the Mass Effect Galaxy article. SpartHawg948 02:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Weren't we considering a Novels and Comics page? Why not do that? JakePT 02:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on what happens to the Mass Effect Series page. If that page stays, a Books and Comics page would be redundant. If that page goes, a books and comics page including all the books sounds like a great idea. SpartHawg948 02:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::So would that be two seperate articles, or one page listing everything? Lancer1289 02:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, 'Novels and Comics', as in one page. Basically matching the sidebar link. Clicking Novels and Comics in the sidebar links here. Makes more sense if it linked to a Novels and Comics page, no? JakePT 02:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... the more I think about it, the less I'm sure. I mean, we've got quite a few of each, with no signs of stopping, and also the art of books, and the GCE 2183, which might be nice to mention, and maybe the Prima guides (just a thought, as we do use them as sources for cut content, so a mention may be appropriate), so it may be best to do two pages. If one page isn't overly long, sure, but if not... SpartHawg948 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well here's just my two cents, I think that two would be a good idea. That way we don't have to worry about one being too long and we can expand both as necessary. That would also mean a sidebar change. Lancer1289 02:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Well after the period, this article is 3-1 in favor of keeping, so removing tag. Lancer1289 19:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick note I should also point out, as it is a bit out of the ordinary and I don't want it causing any issues, I did go back and edit the delete tag. While I oppose the deletion, this had nothing to do with it. The original reasoning included "the art books should go with their respective special editions". However, this statement is inaccurate since, as noted above, only one of the two art books was issued as part of a special or collectors edition. The other was released on its own, the same as all the other books in the article. So in a nutshell, all I did was remove false reasoning (which I have no doubt was unintentional) used to justify proposed deletion. Easy peasy. :) SpartHawg948 02:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't get the original special edition and just assumed that it went with it like the ME2 one did.Bastian964 03:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. As is noted in the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition article, no 'art of' book was included, as the concept art that came with it was on a disc. SpartHawg948 03:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Style Guides? Looking for some other opinions here on this, should we include the Prima Guides, Mass Effect, Mass Effect Special Edition? (not sure on the title), Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition? Since we have the art books, I was thinking we can add these too. Lancer1289 20:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm for it, especially if we're going for a comprehensive wiki. The maps in the first guide certainly made replays easier when you just want to snatch and grab minerals and such (although they weren't entirely comprehensive themselves, especially on that world with several hidden rachni ambushes).--Baron Von Awesome 18:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Art of Mass Effect Universe hi there. Ifound two books called "The Art of Mass Effect Universe" one mentioned here and refered to dark comic's blog. and one sold over barnes & noble boook store. both named the same but have diffrent front cover. Are they the same art book? Well seems Barnes & noble have some pre-order bonus though The Art of Mass Effect Universum (Barnes & Noble): http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/art-of-the-mass-effect-universe-various/1102878870?ean=9781595827685 The Art of Mass Effect Universum (Refered on this Page): http://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/560/announcing-art-mass-effect-universe#.Tlfn5uC6Vpk.twitter MaverikCh - Sunday, January 29th, 2012 (GMT+2) :If you had looked in the article, then you would have already noticed that it is listed under "Other Books". Lancer1289 17:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC)